quakerfandomcom-20200215-history
Barclay College
Barclay College is a private, Haviland, Kansas. The mission of Barclay College is to prepare students in a Bible-centered environment for effective Christian life, service and leadership.Barclay College (2007-06-05). "Mission Statement" It is known for ministry degreeesRose, Gale (2007-01-16). "Barclay takes bold, homey step". The Pratt Tribune., but the school also offers other professional degree fields. Beginning in fall 2007, the college will offer full-tuition scholarships to students who enroll full time and pay to live in the residence halls.Conkling, Amy (2007-02-02). "College: Tuition free". The Hutchinson News. History In 1917, evangelist and teacher Scott T. Clark founded the Kansas Central Bible Training School on the site of Haviland Friends Academy, a Quaker high school in Haviland, Kansas. A two-year junior college course was added in 1925, and the name was changed in 1930 to Friends Bible College to more fully reflect the growing mission of the institution. By 1968, the school's vision put an emphasis on the four-year institution, leading to closure of the high school program and an effort to secure necessary faculty and facilities. This effort received general recognition in 1975 with the granting of full accreditation by the Association for Biblical Higher Education. Barclay College adopted its current name in honor of the first Quaker theologian, Robert Barclay, on May 5, 1990.Berry, Mike (1990-05-05). "Haviland school to shed stigma of 'Bible College'". The Wichita Eagle: 3D. Campus The campus in Haviland covers 13 acres (5 hectares) and is comprised of seven primary buildings: *Broadhurst Student Center, including the dining facilities and popular Bear's Den snack bar; *Women's Dorm, a women's residence hall and home to the health clinic; *Coppock Hall, a men's residence hall; *Worden Memorial Library; *Hockett Auditorium, the school's gymnasium and theater; *Jackson Hall, an academic classroom building; *Phillips Hall, home to administrative offices and classrooms. Organization Degree programs at Barclay include Bachelor degrees programs in Youth Ministry, Pastoral Ministry, Music Ministry, Bible/Theology, Missions, Psychology and Family Studies, Bi-Vocational Missions, Christian School Elementary Education, and Business Administration. In addition to courses offered on the Haviland campus, coursework is offered through a distance learning program and a 3:2 nursing program offered through a partnership with Pratt Community College. Students and faculty In the 2006-2007 school year, Barclay College had 89 students. The class demographics were 95% white, 3% Hispanic, 1% African American, and 1% Asian American or Pacific Islander. There were 19 faculty members, 39% of them full-time, making for an 8:1 student-to-teacher ratio. Sports, clubs, and traditions Barclay College competes in intercollegiate men's soccer and basketball, and women's volleyball and basketball through the Association of Christian College Athletics. The ACCA allows colleges to compete in intercollegiate athletics, but does not permit them to offer 'athletic' scholarships. Barclay's teams play in the Midwest Christian College Conference. Intramural sports are also offered on the Barclay campus, depending upon student interest. Disc golf, flag football, softball, indoor soccer, volleyball, basketball, and ping pong tournaments attract active participation from the student body. References External links *Barclay College *Barclay College Athletics Category:Quaker schools }}